


[浩珉]Love Again

by TuiMao



Category: Homin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiMao/pseuds/TuiMao





	1. Chapter 1

年龄按着我们这里的来写了，韩式换算使人心累。  
（伪）年龄差描述有 部分众所周知隐去的部分请直接点AO3  
上篇 现在的郑允浩X（伪）沈昌珉16岁  
下篇自然是年少郑允浩X三十岁的沈昌珉  
听着smoky heart写的

上

 

郑允浩很少起夜，睡前避免进水过多第二天起来脸肿。昨晚趁着生日的兴头，他和昌珉喝了些啤酒，昌珉久违地给他做了烤鸡。  
他半闭着眼抹黑摸着床沿起来的，他们约定俗成夜里归来或者起夜都不会开灯吵醒对方。他还没有打开洗手间的门就已经听到里面有些声响，郑允浩迟疑了几分终于还是推开了门，倒是几乎全醒过来了。  
十六岁的沈昌珉半褪了他的哈姆太郎睡衣，靠在洗手池边满脸通红，袖子盖住了他整个手，少年人仰着他细长的脖子，用那双明亮的眼睛湿漉漉望着他——哥，帮我……  
郑允浩自认为不是那么轻易受到惊吓的男人，却看得见镜子里的自己张大着嘴一句话都说不出来。  
他退了几步出去，床上应该还躺着一个沈昌珉。  
却什么都没有。房子不是他们现在住的样子，他看到的是他记忆深处再熟悉不过的样子——那个时候他们住的宿舍的样子。  
他怎么会忘记，这个画面曾经的他撞见了不知道几次——也或者说后来事情慢慢发展变了方向，成了某个他们两个人的秘密。

那晚上他通告结束得很晚，让他意外的是洗手间的灯还亮着，他犹豫了下还是走了过去。他知道很大可能是沈昌珉在里面偷偷地哭。

自从他无意中撞见了一次，就知道他有这个习惯很久了。他不在人前表现他的辛苦，任何事都是全力而为，落下的地方总是一个人暗暗较劲追赶，却总在一个人的时候哭泣。郑允浩总是有些自责，他一直觉得他有责任不能不把沈昌珉看护周全，却又总觉得没有照顾好他。沈昌珉哭起来也安静，却可以无声地流泪很久，哭到睫毛挂满大颗的泪珠。他还有些婴儿肥没有褪去，身上在抽条却瘦得厉害，肩膀一抽一抽，最上面的一颗纽扣没有扣，大开着口的睡衣摇摇欲坠地就从他的溜肩上滑了下去，他露着大半个锁骨却还在抽泣，那双眼睛写满了无助又漂亮地厉害。  
郑允浩总是会默不作声扔下包，上去抱紧他拍拍他的背。那时候他还不怎么会哄人，因为严格意义上来说，他也只是个孩子。沈昌珉靠在他的肩膀上，泪水一直渗到他的衣服里去了，他能感觉到那里的皮肤小小地湿了一块，就这样一直无声地陪着他，直到他恢复平静。

然而那个晚上，他没有料到的是，人物他猜对了，人物在做的事情他猜错了。  
沈昌珉并没有哭。  
他的睡衣也一如既往地半挂在身后——不，可能是露出了更多的身体。睡裤和内裤套叠在一起掉在脚下，两条又长又直的腿藏在长度仅到屁股边缘的睡衣下。沈昌珉多半是出了层薄汗，皮肤晕成一层淡淡的光。郑允浩伸着舌尖舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇，不知道自己到底是应该看他的脸还是下面。  
沈昌珉一手握着半硬起来的那根，一手向后撑在洗手台上不至于让自己滑下去，春水像住进了他的眼睛，害羞平静的湖面下漾着未能纾解又蓬勃的欲望，他锁骨和脖子之间的线条清晰漂亮地像雕像里涉世未深的少年神祇，半张着嘴急促地喘息中——哥，帮我……  
沈昌珉还小。  
沈昌珉是个孩子。  
他这些残存的理智被那一句轰然冲刷地一干二净，他原本在想如何做到不尴尬地全身而退。却在这一句话之下起了绮丽的念头，或者说这些念头从一开始沈昌珉全然信任和他分享他那些纠结和困扰的心事的时候，就已经萌了芽，只不过他的理智一直将它压在土壤之下。人的情感是复杂又微妙的东西，只一念，就疯狂扎根入土，向着天际成长为枝繁叶茂的大树。  
沈昌珉多半和恶魔签订了契约。  
他是个聪明孩子却也一样有着俗世的欲望。  
他穿着那么可爱的睡衣却吐露着恶魔一样过于甜蜜的邀约。

郑允浩记得那个夜晚发生了什么，也记得后来的许多个深夜发生了什么。那是他们两个人的秘密，交织在遥远的记忆中。  
最初他试探性地覆上了沈昌珉的手，才发现他在发抖，他知道沈昌珉不习惯和人肌肤接触，又何况是这里。两只同样纤长的手立刻交叠在一起，沈昌珉气息有些急促起来，微微地打在他的脖子上，郑允浩后颈的毛发一下子立了起来。他穿过沈昌珉的指尖向下由轻至重搓揉着肉球，挑动着那处柔软的皮肤来回摩挲，沈昌珉倒吸一口气，撑在洗手台的手迅速地环上了他，干脆将脸整个埋进了郑允浩的脖子，他身体的重量压了过来，郑允浩立刻感到了那毫无保留的过分甜腻。  
他们之间有过各种各样的拥抱，却第一次这样的负距离。郑允浩的头有些兴奋得发痛，他知道这是血液加速流动过于激动后的身体反应，他抬起手伸到嘴边舔了一路掌心，沈昌珉的余光瞥到了郑允浩侧过脸的下颌线，他明显地感觉到了他也硬了，鼓起来的一大包顶着他光裸的大腿，沈昌珉脸上腾得一下子红了起来，燃起来的温度烧得他头晕目眩。郑允浩的手掌包裹着他那根再慢慢地往上爬，引导着沈昌珉的手和他一起顺着圆柱上下滑动，不知道是有了润滑的关系，还是因为他肉头的前端已经渗出了前液，郑允浩手里的动作畅快起来。拇指还时不时在最顶端加了些力气打转，沈昌珉只觉得浑身着了火，四肢百骸暖融融到他快要站不住，他可能快被这种难以言喻的亲密感逼哭了，想要交错叠着腿，郑允浩却伸了另一只手牢牢按着他的大腿不让他肆意扭动。他只好越发向后仰着脖子，小动物一样发出了呜咽的呻吟声。  
没关系的，没关系的——郑允浩擦过他的脸颊亲了亲他的胎记，轻声安慰他。沈昌珉被逼到了极度快感的边缘，这比他自己弄或者看那些动影像都真实和刺激太多了，他有些昏昏沉沉又不知所措，颤抖着手去解郑允浩的裤子，他的裤子已经被腿间鼓鼓囊囊那一包撑得紧绷到四处都起了褶子。郑允浩急促抽了一口气按住了他的手——我不用，没关系的，不用做那些你不愿意的事情。  
我没有不愿意啊，哥只是不喜欢我碰你吧——沈昌珉垂着手看起来有些受伤，抿了下唇别开脸，看起来快哭了的样子。  
他自以为是的温柔却伤害到了他，他不该替他做决定。他从来不后悔他人生中绝大部分的事情和决定，却总是在和沈昌珉小小的推拉和误会之间徘徊。  
后悔这种事，也是事后才会发生的情绪，现在就让它见鬼去吧。  
他单手解开了裤子的扣子和拉链，一把将沈昌珉翻了过去按在洗手台上，镜子里的沈昌珉脸上闪过了一丝小小的错愕，而他快红透到能看得血管的耳朵出卖了他。从来没有的事情，从来没有讨厌过昌珉——郑允浩坚定说着，他手劲很大，语调却温柔得像用了一辈子的耐心哄他。他覆上沈昌珉的身体，安慰似地吻了他那害羞充血近乎要半透的耳朵，撩起来昌珉的睡衣边缘，扶着自己那根已经完全勃起的阴茎插到沈昌珉两腿之间的嫩肉轻轻来回摩擦。这下沈昌珉整个身体都热了起来，轻飘飘地要飞起来一样。他从镜子里一清二楚地看到了自己的神情，他伏下身体不敢再去看郑允浩。每次都是他撒着蹄子绕着郑允浩撩拨，他想知道郑允浩包容他的界限，一旦对方真的下了决心发狠弄他，他就只有服软的份。  
郑允浩从镜子里再也看不到沈昌珉的脸，对方把头埋在双臂里呜呜咽咽又不敢发出太大声音。再夹紧些，昌珉——他一手绕过去握着他的那根随着自己在他腿间律动的节奏套弄，他几乎每一下都朝着他腿间的嫩肉和肉球使劲擦过去，沈昌珉已然听不到他在说什么了，沉沦在令他羞耻的快感里，浑身都不肯老实待在一个位置，翻来覆去扭动着。郑允浩松开了他握着的那根，双手用力按着他大腿向内，他换着角度稍稍向上顶，可以顺着肉球一直顶到沈昌珉的根部，他和他一样，根本忍不了很久。沈昌珉被激得抬起上身叫了出来，他飙得洗手台和地上白浊点点，郑允浩耐着性子弯下腰亲了亲他脖子上的痣，加快了抽动的速度，每一下都像真正操到了他身体内的深处一样，昌珉的腿间肯定是被他磨红了，最为隐蔽的地方，除了他再也没有别人知道，这甜腻的折磨他的方式让郑允浩很受用。发狠弄了几十下后他埋在那里射了，结结实实压在了沈昌珉的身上，全部打在了少年人的大腿内侧，稠厚的精液顺着光洁紧实的皮肤慢慢滑了下去，他拽了他睡衣一角伸到他腿间抹了抹，沈昌珉好一会儿说不出话，只是放低了身体低声喘息。他摸了摸他汗津津的发尾，对方挣扎着扭了下要逃开他的手——我以后还要怎么穿这件睡衣啊。郑允浩被他别别扭扭的埋怨逗笑了起来。  
他们两个都知道，那一天过后，所有事都不一样了。

 

郑允浩记得那个夜晚发生了什么，也记得后来的许多个深夜发生了什么。  
这或许是什么神明的恶作剧吧，他面前站着那一晚的沈昌珉，柔软又纤细得像清晨微风中沾了露水轻轻摇曳的半开白色花朵，带着少年人独有的干净气质，又带着些含苞待放一切未知的诱惑。他的气息一点都不张扬，却很好地成长，自顾自悠悠开出来高洁美丽的花朵。  
对不起，我不能帮你——他朝他抱歉地笑笑，走上去亲了亲他熟悉得不能再熟悉的胎记。你已经找到了那个会和你一直走下去的人。  
而我，会在未来等你。

 

他惊醒了，被他自己悲壮的英雄式刹车和一段少年时光的春梦。身体先于意识苏醒，他缓过神来看着天花板和四周环境。  
以及他身边三十岁的沈昌珉。  
他将这段旖旎春梦的原因归咎于将手臂完完整整压在他心脏上的沈昌珉。  
他小心翼翼将他的手搬了下去，昌珉翻了个身朝向他。他无声地笑了——你有很好地成长起来。  
“不睡觉傻笑什么。”沈昌珉不知道什么时候醒了，睁着圆圆的眼盯着他。  
郑允浩嗯了一声，凑上去撸起他的前发亲了亲他的额头，“我梦到了十几岁时候的我们，在洗手间。”  
昌珉一秒就反应过来他在说什么，一兜被子把自己整个埋了进去。他小时候做的那些事情依然大胆到能让他现在害羞到不知所措。  
过了好一会才伸出头来却依然不看郑允浩，“你那时候为什么没有真正睡了我？”  
郑允浩伸着手臂干脆连被子抱紧了他，“因为我年长，不想在你还什么都不知道的时候占了便宜。你还对这个世界一无所知，如果你见识到了整个世界还依然选择我。”他没有说下去，沈昌珉已经知道了结局，因为那就是他们的现在。他躲在被子里很久都没有出声，久到郑允浩以为他又睡着了，却听他说了一句——你这个人真是正直得让人难以想象会有这样完美的人存在，而我却幸运地拥有了你。  
郑允浩笑得眼睛都弯了起来，将他搂得更紧了一些。他可以向全世界进发，可是他可以后退的家却在这里。

 

“我现在的生活处于八分到九分之间吧，只要维持这份幸福，我就已经非常心满意足了。”

——沈昌珉


	2. Chapter 2

昌珉你总有一天会离开我的吧。

他昏昏沉沉刚要进入浅眠——是啦是啦已经很晚了这位哥您的体力应该已经也消耗完了我屁股疼得很，明天还要起来熬鲍鱼粥所以请您行行好快和我一起睡觉。他从被子里一伸手抱着郑允浩脑袋抓了抓他的头毛，心里愤愤想着这个月他只能再给他两次打扰他睡觉的机会。  
他没有等来郑允浩惯有的爽朗笑声或者咬着他耳朵低声说些什么让他面红耳赤心跳加速的话。  
他偷偷半睁了一只眼想看看郑允浩在做什么。  
却发现他抱着的这个不是现在应该躺在他身边的郑允浩。  
他僵硬了半分钟后想起来了，这是很多年前和他两个人陷入过一段小小冷战的郑允浩。事实上，他的记忆好得出奇，他记得他们相处和一路磕绊中的点点滴滴。  
那一天晚上郑允浩似乎也对他说了这句话。  
像对着穿衣镜整整齐齐拉平了领口袖口，一合上镜子，一打响指，他回到了某个悬空漂浮的时光碎片中。  
他搜刮了脑海中储存的一切知识，试图理性分析这件事情的科学依据，却依然列不出解决现状的办法一二三。  
或许神明只是想让他回头再好好看看那一刻的郑允浩。  
他带着那个年纪少年人过度到青年独有的意气风发和锋芒毕露，射灯从上面打下来，从他身上撒下去，沐浴在舞台的灯光下，他一抬头，吐息和动作全都应上节奏，你就看不到别人了。有的人注定会成为强大而耀眼的人，因为他早就在一步一步往这个目标坚定地前行，郑允浩就是这样的人。  
如果说那时候的沈昌珉已经是非一般的艰难，那郑允浩可能承受着更沉重好几倍的东西。他一直觉得他们是两个世界里的人，沈昌珉愿意悠哉散步前行，郑允浩却是想要搭乘火箭的人。但后来，他可以为了和他一起并肩成为王者而迅速摸爬滚打成长起来，而郑允浩也学会了放慢一些脚步，更放松一些和他一起看沿途上的风景。  
可是那时候他们还并未懂得这个道理。 

他记得那一晚郑允浩久违地喝醉了，他们在海外的拍摄行程是最后一天，他借口累了没有和他们一起去。经纪人把他送回来的时候沈昌珉刚在他自己那一张床上睡下了，叮嘱了他几句照看他一下之类的话。  
沈昌珉双手抓着床沿交叉着小腿盯着对面床上的郑允浩，像是下了什么巨大的决心一样翻下床跨出去替郑允浩拉了拉被子，又烫手一样赶紧缩回了自己的床抱着腿若有所思。  
他们最近有些冷战，或者说可能他的叛逆期来得有点晚而已。郑允浩身边围绕着的人太多了，沈昌珉想要表现得无所谓和洒脱一些，他们并不是……什么特别的关系，洗手间里发生的那些，不过是男孩子们对于欲望上互相帮一把手。他拼命想这样说服自己，却总在迷宫一样的思绪里兜兜转转。

如果说郑允浩之前的确醉了三分，那他现在酒醒得差不多了。他可以感觉到沈昌珉最近在刻意和他保持距离，他又何尝不是，他并不想贸然逼近——他想要给他更多的选择，沈昌珉是那种你进一步他退后三步防御非常强的人——除非是他自己愿意往前走。

在他们刚刚开始熟起来后他就发现了，沈昌珉在录音等待的间隙缩成一团睡着了。他有着婴儿一样圆圆的眼睛，也有着婴儿一样蜷缩成一团的睡姿。他轻轻摇了摇他，再这样睡下去会着凉——昌珉呐，睡着了吗。沈昌珉揉了揉眼睛挣扎着爬起来坐得笔笔直——我没有。他的声音里还带着孩子气的倔强，费劲地眨巴着眼，把那双还很迷茫的睡眼睁很大，仿佛用力证明自己根本没有打瞌睡。他还是有些怕自己啊，郑允浩笑了，弯下腰来揉了揉他头发。他心里想，他这辈子内心的柔软可能要分许多许多给沈昌珉。

那种已经溢出来的情感已经快要慢慢拖拽着他沉到水面之下了，他需要抓紧了什么浮出水面。  
郑允浩知道源头在哪里——他吻了沈昌珉。  
他们有过这样那样的亲密接触，却从来没有一个像样的吻。  
他回去的时候沈昌珉一个人在厨房看起来很快乐地摇头晃脑哼着歌，切完了一堆各种各样的水果在那里拼拼凑凑，他一边往嘴里塞着草莓一边想拼个兔子，却嫌兔耳朵总是要耷拉下来。郑允浩从后面可以看到他歪着脑袋专心摆弄的稚气侧脸，沈昌珉大概在豆丁幼儿时代也是可以一个人玩得很开心的那种小孩。  
他胸口跳得太快又热又堵，血液躁动到耳膜鼓动发疼。他从后面把沈昌珉圈进怀抱里，轻轻扳过来面对着自己，没有一丝犹豫地吻了上去，沈昌珉手里的浆果顺着料理台滚了下去撒了一地。郑允浩捕捉到了他柔软湿滑的舌尖用力吮吸，尝起来有着他喜欢的夏季水果香甜气味，他一点都不擅长这个，沈昌珉却软了下去，他伸出腿卡在他两腿之间。他回应了他，用他万般抑制却依然在轻轻颤抖的指尖紧紧抓住了郑允浩的衣领，他抵着他的舌头一起缠弄舔舐，指尖的汁液像他现在的唇色一样深深染上了对方的领口。

郑允浩可以感觉到他的紧张和防备，自从那个吻之后，他们都在慢慢后退远离对方，他内心给自己下了规矩不会约束沈昌珉，要给他认识这个世界的更多机会，但是那些传闻到了他耳朵里的时候，他承认他嫉妒了，像疯长的蔓藤攀满了他的整个心脏。

他下定了决心，翻身朝着昌珉坐了起来，却没有看他的脸——昌珉你总有一天会离开我的吧。别担心，我不会再对昌珉做什么出格的事情了。  
他感觉自己浑身都冷了下去，像用尽了所有力气一样抬起脸看一看沈昌珉——沈昌珉别开他的脸埋头在曲起的膝盖里哭了。他给自己一点点砌筑好的堡垒瞬间倒塌了，郑允浩几乎是并作一步扑过去抱住了他——对不起。  
沈昌珉没有说话，他明明告诉了自己很多遍不要再像个孩子一样流泪，他的世界在那个吻之后就变了，他似乎找到了迷宫的出路，只是他还需要一点时间，但郑允浩似乎误会了什么，他一定以为他刚才触电一样逃开是讨厌触碰他。而真相是他在他回来之前，他刚对着他换下来的衣服弄了出来。他们有一段日子没有任何肢体接触了，郑允浩脱下来的衣服没有收拾好，随手挂在了洗手间的毛巾架上，他本来是看不下去想替他放到收纳袋里去，那男性独有的麝香味，他的汗味和淡淡的烟味交杂混合在一起，一下子让他轻易就回想起他们亲热时候那些熟悉的气息。沈昌珉那里很快就有了反应，他想都没有想就放弃了抵抗，埋头在那件TEE里深深吸了口气，绝望地朝下面伸过手去。他有些委屈，他怎么说得出口，就在郑允浩回来之前，他用满满都是郑允浩气味的衣服射得满手都是，那听起来也太色情了些。-  
我用哥的衣服……沈昌珉话说了一半就一掀自己的被子逃了进去。啊，他可能发烧了吧，不然怎么会浑身都那么烫。他在被子里扭来扭去，什么姿势都不太对，直到郑允浩掀开他的被子压了上来。他们躲在被子里分享了他们的第二个吻，郑允浩咬着他的舌尖，亲得他舌尖发麻。他知道他心里那一小块下着雨的地方已经放了晴。  
他翻了个身颠倒过来骑在郑允浩下半身上，那一大包鼓鼓囊囊夹在他臀下让他脸上的温度又火速窜了上去，那么大，他咬了咬下唇，疑心自己能否……他抽开了郑允浩的皮带，滑下裤子拉链，慢吞吞地挪着屁股继续顺着他的大腿往下移。郑允浩几乎立刻反应过来他要做什么，沈昌珉细长的手指顺着他已经勃起的那根将内裤褪了下去，他那根肿涨得不行了几乎是弹跳了出来。他摸了摸沈昌珉的唇角，他扶着沉甸甸的那根张开嘴含了进去，热度顺着脸颊一路染红了他的耳朵，害羞全写在了眼梢。郑允浩重重喊了一声，抓住他的肩膀往下按。沈昌珉被他这一下用力猝不及防地深吞到了喉咙口，呛着咳出声来。他啵得一声吐出了肉头，唇边划着透明的前液，抬着刚哭过还水润着的眼，委屈巴巴看着郑允浩。  
那肉柱杵在他脸侧，粗壮肥厚硬挺而立，完全勃起的状态快要赶上他手腕的粗细了。沈昌珉轻轻搓揉藏在他耻毛里的肉球，小心翼翼伸着舌尖上下舔弄那根，他的口水和渗出的前液让柱身看起来水光十足，他像是吃着什么珍馐一样嘴里啧啧有声，那声音听起来比最厉害的催情药还要猛烈几分。郑允浩摩挲着他软软的脸颊，从胸膛到下腹全都出了汗，剧烈地起起伏伏着，他根本就忍不了很久。  
昌珉再一次吞了进去，他在用自己的速度来慢慢一点点吃进去更多，他动着舌尖在肉头最敏感的那块皮肉和洞眼上来回打转。郑允浩再也忍不住了，挺着腰臀小幅度在他口内冲刺，沈昌珉的口腔内柔软又潮湿，双唇因为充血而有了些与常日全然不同的艳色，脸颊被他戳得鼓起来一块又落下，随着他干着他的动作周而复始。沈昌珉层层叠叠浓郁的睫毛边和眼下挂着额头滑下来的汗水，看起来像是又哭了一样，不知道为什么引起了他隐藏的略微施虐心。这是他至今为止最疯狂的情事，他也不可能允许沈昌珉再染上别的什么人的气味。  
他大腿的肌肉绷得像岩石一样紧，挺腰猛干了几下射在了他嘴里。沈昌珉躲闪不及，稠厚浓郁的精液顺着他嘴角溢了出来，郑允浩快速撸了几把，星星点点飞溅在了他脸颊上。沈昌珉双眼失了神一样茫然抬起脸来，伸了舌尖舔着唇边的白浊。  
郑允浩双手穿过他腋下一把将他拖上来抱住，沈昌珉也乖顺地趴在他身上默不作声，悄悄抓了郑允浩的衣服蹭来蹭去擦了他脸上的那些东西。  
昌珉呐，如果从现在开始，有一个更深层的……只有我们两个才知道的秘密。  
沈昌珉抬起头来，郑允浩的情欲还没有完全消散下去，他认真说着什么事情的坚毅眼神看起来有些危险和不容拒绝。  
他轻哼了一声后扭过头——哥你早就可以问了。他有时候搞不懂他们两个是不是都有些意外享受这种进进退退推推拉拉的游戏。

 

沈昌珉记得那个夜晚，那个让他们在迷宫一样的情感里走了出来的那天。那时候暴风雨一样的一切还没有朝着他们席卷而来，在那之前受到的挫折现在看起来根本算不得是苦难。他们支撑着彼此在沼泽泥泞里逆向前行，他在那一刻意识到从头到尾或许一直就只有他们两个。曾经的郑允浩像锋利光亮的宝剑，现在的郑允浩像温暖和煦的阳光。沈昌珉知道他没有褪去他的光彩和斗志，只是经历了风雨霜雪之后拥有了更强大淡定更无所畏惧的心境。  
他亲了亲他嘴角上的那颗痣，即便回到从前，郑允浩依然让他心动，那种并不会随着时间消逝和世间凡俗而黯然失色的光芒。  
那么，再一次，请你和我一起出发，这辈子奉陪到底了。

 

沈昌珉被他自己设的闹钟叫醒了。郑允浩搂着他只是动了动，丝毫没有要起来的意思。  
他应该起来淘米切菜死命刷鲍鱼做鲍鱼粥的。  
他应该起来把他们出现在机场的衣服从衣柜里拿出来搭配好颜色和款式的。  
他不会允许郑允浩以时间来不及了给他做什么印象派快手原切蔬菜拌面的。  
可是他还沉溺在刚才的梦境里，他一点都不想动。或许他应该装作没有睡醒的样子滚来滚去再伸手打一下郑允浩来发泄他现在满腔的甜蜜。  
他腰间的手收得更紧了一些，他这才意识到对方早就醒了。  
早安啊昌珉妮。  
当他们目光相交的那一瞬间，郑允浩笑得仿佛沈昌珉是他眼前的整个世界。

 

“如果说以前我觉得昌珉像是我的结婚对象，那现在他就是另一个自己，想让他变成属于我的东西。”——郑允浩


End file.
